Proving Her Devotion
by The Drifter Wonderer 2.0
Summary: damien-kova./post/176530763266/proving-her-devotion original version. Zelda gets tricked into exposing herself for all of her kingdom to prove her devotion to the goddess.


Taking a deep breath, Zelda thought back to what she had done this morning, finally getting a message from the goddess about how to become worthy of the power she grew up hearing she possessed. In the water of a lake, hands clasped together and prayer running through her mind, the blonde princess was finally graced with word from the goddess. Unfortunately, it was one that told her she must prove her devotion by riding herself of humility and degrading herself in the process, putting herself to her lowest point so she can see the true wisdom the power of her portion of the triforce possessed.

That's how she got to where she was now, standing over her balcony and looking at the people of her kingdom. Or at least those that bothered to show up for her, which was definitely more than she could count easily. Taking another deep breath, still in her white gown that she always dawned when she wanted to pray, which was just barely dry at this point, the princess looked over her balcony and placed her hands on the railing in front of her. "People of Hyrule! I have searched far and wide, prayed to no end, devoted myself to my studies to improve myself to become a princess worthy of everyone here before me today! Many of you have given up on me in the past. Many have believed in me and stuck by my side, but today… I have finally received word from our goddess! I have finally been blessed with her presence!"

It brought a smile to her face to see majority of the crowd below her cheer for her, happy to hear such good news, even if she was about to follow up with something that wasn't exactly good for her. "However! I must disgrace myself and humiliate myself to the point where I feel like there is no return. Reach my lowest point before I can begin to see just how high I can reach with her wisdom!" Almost immediately, the people's cheering faded into an awkward silence, leaving the young princess to blush and strip out of her nearly see-through robe, earning a loud gasp from the people of Hyrule.

Of course, she expected this as she tossed the fabric to the side, spreading her legs and letting her people see her bare body. Many of them appreciated the site, but deep down, Zelda could feel her heart racing and trying to pound out of her chest as she listened to Urbosa's advice. "There is only one true way to disgrace myself and reach the lowest point I possibly can! And that's… To do something I never thought I'd do in front of someone…" With a heavy breath, the blonde princess pushed two of her fingers into her tight cunt, groaning and chewing on her lower lip as she could hear her trusted friend, Urbosa, behind her giggling to herself like this was s sight to behold.

And it certainly was, no princess before her ever doing something so extreme just to prove herself to her people or to the one they believed in. But that wasn't stopping Zelda as she pumped her fingers in and out of herself faster and faster, ignoring the mumbling that was going on underneath her. She didn't want to do this, didn't want to reveal herself like this and potentially lose the respect of her people and friends just from degrading herself for her goddess.

"Zelda, you're forgetting to degrade yourself." Urbosa did her best to remain quiet as she stayed inside and away from everything that was happening, licking her lips as the pale girl played with her body in front of hundreds of people that could see her and thousands that would hear about this.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde girl quickly turned around and pointed her rear end toward the crowd, grabbing one of her ass cheeks and tugging on it before letting it go. "I… I…" She just couldn't find the words to say to bring herself down, never imagining this would be something she had to do in her lifetime. "I'm sorry for being such a worthless, vile, princess to my people! I am someone who does not deserve your love or respect! I am just a girl who keeps her nose in books far too much and should be treated as such!" Smacking her ass cheek before tugging it once again, the princess closed her eyes and could feel some tears filling them. "I'm nothing but an idiotic slut who wants your attention! I just want my people to see me for who I truly am!"

Down below, people were starting to see this as some kind of stunt that the princess was pulling. Some knew her well enough to know she'd never talk about herself this way if she didn't have to. Others believed she was telling the truth as she talked herself down, starting to cheer that she was a slut, some even saying she's just a royal bitch who wants a cock inside of her. Unfortunately for the princess, that was all it took for the tears to begin to fall, even if only Urbosa would see them.

"Just a little more, Zelda. You won't reach your lowest if people still believe in you." Of course, Urbosa couldn't help but giggle and cross her legs as she watched the princess reach behind her and grab both of her supple cheeks this time. It always fascinated the Gerudo to see just what she could do with a Sheikah slate and the right timing, a broad smile coming to her lips.

"Do not believe that this is a prank! I may be doing this to learn more about our goddess' wisdom, but if you see me as a slut, you are free to use me like one! Tomorrow…" The young girl took a breath and opened her eyes, tears becoming steady down her cheeks as she spread both of her ass cheeks apart to show off her unused holes. "I want everyone who has ever felt the need to do so to fuck me! Brutalize me! Rape me! Break me! Treat me like the bitch I am and make me regret not being stronger for all of you!"

Turning back around, Zelda was quick to drag her fingers along her slit, gasping as she could feel that she was a little wet from her body reacting to the fingering. Pulling her fingers away from her snatch, the princess held them in the air, showing those that could see that she had indeed fought her baser instincts and felt something positive out of this, even if it was only a lie to make her people despise her. However, before anyone could say a word to what she had done, the blonde princess turned around and rushed back inside, wrapping her arms around Urbosa and letting out a near torrent of tears as the dark-skinned woman gently rubbed her back. "I… I… I can't believe I did something like that! I feel awful, sick, and disgusted with myself!"

"Good." The Gerudo Queen smirked as she gently pulled the young girl closer to her, reaching onto the bed and grabbing hold of the Sheikah Slate she used to mess with her friend. "I'm sure everyone's going to love the view I got from in here. It really is amazing what you can do with one of these and the right timing and position. And how idiotic some girls can be.~"

Zelda's eyes slowly widened as she realized just what the older woman meant. This wasn't some mission she was sent on by her goddess, but a cruel joke that the Gerudo pulled that made her lose respect from nearly everyone in her kingdom. "U-Urbosa… How could-"

"I'm not the one who told you to let your subjects use you like a slut, now am I? I just said to degrade yourself. And masturbation was the best way to do so.~" With a light chuckle, the redheaded woman planted a soft kiss onto her young friend's forehead, getting up off the bed and dropping Zelda onto it. "You're going to have quite the busy day tomorrow, you know that? All because your people see you as a slut.~"

The blonde watched as her friend laughed and walked out of the room, left to sit and lament about what she did and what it really meant. Deep down, this was her breaking point, the point where Zelda realized that what she said to her people were true. Not only did Urbosa trick her into this by pretending to be the goddess and convincing her to masturbate in front of her people, but she offered something she could never go back on. And it didn't help at all that the dark-skinned woman seemed to have close up footage of what happened. "I guess I really am a worthless princess, huh…"


End file.
